Fire Alarms
Introduction I have only recently started developing a little bit of an interest in Fire Alarms. I am mostly interesting in Manual Call Points (MCP's) and Speakers. Most Fire Alarms systems in NZ are made by either Pertronic or Wormald. The former of these two provides equipment for many other companies, including Chubb, Argus, Fire & Security Services Ltd. and more. Wormald uses the same alarm speakers as Pertronic, but use different Manual Call-points. Some other companies also choose to use different MCP's than those offered by Pertronic. The sound made by NZ fire Alarms was standardized in 2003, and it is a legal requirement for all systems post-2003 to use this alert sound. If you ever hear a fire alarm that makes a different sound, then it must be older than 2003. Manual Call Points (MCPs) Pertronic CPP "Switch Down" with SnapGlaze These are very common two-stage MCP's, which require you to push in the SnapGlaze and then press a switch to the down position. "SnapGlaze" is a design patented by Pertronic that replaces glass with a plastic system, which simply 'snaps' (hence the name) out of the frame. This is much safer than glass, as you cannot cut yourself on it. Also, SnapGlaze is reusable, as it can be re-set by 'snapping' the pushed out piece of plastic back in again. This is much better than glass, which you have to replace when it gets broken. The switch itself is actually just a regular light switch! DSCN4842.JPG DSCN4944.JPG DSCN5191.JPG DSCN4836.JPG DSCN5055.JPG DSCN5113.JPG Pertronic CPPIN "Push Switch" with SnapGlaze These are the same as above, but use a push-button instead of a switch. These are a more recent design, and are becoming very common in both new buildings and refurbished old systems. These also come with the aforementioned "SnapGlaze" DSCN4833.JPG DSCN5407.JPG DSCN4843.JPG DSCN5068.JPG DSCN5521.JPG Custom-Made Press Switch The Old Bank Shopping Arcade in Wellington has these very unique custom-made call-points. they feature a brass plate instead of red plastic. The switch is a typical Pertronic CPPIN switch, however the shape & glass of these call-points more closely resembles Wormald's design. It is possible that these were made by Wormald and later had their switches replaced by Pertronic, but in all truth I have no idea. DSCN5067.JPG DSCN5069.JPG Wormald "Break Glass" These call-points are used more-or-less exclusively by Wormald. They are similar to Pertronic's "Switch Down", but use glass instead of plastic. sometimes the glass is mirrored, but it is usually clear. This is disadvantageous, because you can cut yourself on it and becuase it is not reusable. The glass has to be replaced with a new sheet each time it is broken. That said, the one advantage these call-points have is that they are larger than Pertronic's, and have more red on them, as well as the word "FIRE" written in bigger letters. That makes these call-points much easier to see. DSCN4837.JPG DSCN4832.JPG DSCN5216.JPG DSCN4880.JPG DSCN5211.JPG DSCN4829.JPG DSCN4830.JPG DSCN5413.JPG Honeywell "English-Style" MCP's & Door Release These are English-Style MCP's, which are offered by some companies. Pertronic also offers these as an alternative to their own MCPs. These have become a little more common recently, especially in new buildings. You can also get an Emergency Door Release version of this MCP as well. DSCN5076.JPG DSCN5077.JPG DSCN5108.JPG DSCN4939.JPG Round-Glass MCP These are typical "Break Glass - Switch Down" MCPs. I have only found these is older buildings, but according to at least one Website, they do still make these. DSCN4853.JPG DSCN4855.JPG DSCN5187.JPG DSCN5414.JPG Old-Fashioned MCP's Some other typical "Break Glass - Switch Down" MCPs from old systems that are no-longer made. DSCN4665.JPG DSCN4666.JPG DSCN5485.JPG DSCN5072.JPG DSCN4847.JPG DSCN4852.JPG DSCN5496.JPG Standard Door Release These Door Release's are everywhere, and used by most companies, including Pertronic. DSCN4862.JPG DSCN4899.JPG Wormald Door Release I have only found these once, thus far, at Wellington Airport. I don't know if these are still made or not, as Wormlad usually use the type above. DSCN5255.JPG DSCN5256.JPG Old English Door Release These old English-style "Press Here" Door Releases are rare, but can be found in some places. DSCN4851.JPG DSCN4884.JPG Speakers The sound made by NZ fire Alarms was standardized in 2003, and it is a legal requirement for all systems post-2003 to use this alert sound. If you ever hear a fire alarm that makes a different sound, then it must be older than 2003. Standard Horn These are rather Horn-shaped speakers that emit a very loud noise. These are used by all current Fire Alarm companies in NZ. These are usually red, but can sometimes by white or silver. The manufacturer of there horns is a complete unknown. These are actually very cheap - you can buy them for around $60(NZ) online. They are used worldwide for all sorts of things, including emergency vehicle sirens, security systems and more. My school even had some Red ones as Security Alarms in some buildings (even though the were the same colour as fire alarms, they were connected to the security system). DSCN4845.JPG DSCN4835.JPG DSCN4928.JPG DSCN5189.JPG DSCN4828.JPG DSCN4831.JPG DSCN4854.JPG Large Horn These horns are very big and very loud. They're designed for warehouses and big open spaces (yet somehow they are also often used in places that don't need an alarm this big & loud). DSCN5234.JPG DSCN5235.JPG DSCN5236.JPG DSCN4838.JPG DSCN4841.JPG DSCN4839.JPG DSCN4920.JPG Ceiling Speakers These speakers are very common, and come in various designs. sizes and styles. They are always white. Sometimes they are mounted on walls, instead of the ceiling. All current companies, including Wormald and Pertronic use these speakers. For Pertronic, they make up the PSS3 and PSS5 ranges. DSCN4887.JPG DSCN5158.JPG DSCN4891.JPG DSCN4894.JPG DSCN4849.JPG DSCN4874.JPG DSCN4895.JPG DSCN4933.JPG DSCN5109.JPG DSCN4934.JPG DSCN4938.JPG DSCN4882.JPG Small Speakers Pertronic offers some small speakers on a rectangle plastic plate (the same that gets used from light switches). These come in either red or white, and can also come with a red light. These make up the PSS1 range. The black-grey one you see below, isn't actually that colour, it's just been painted over. DSCN5603.JPG DSCN5122.JPG DSCN5112.JPG DSCN5111.JPG DSCN5602.JPG Old Speakers I have only found one installation of these so far. These are on an old Vigilant-Wormald system. DSCN4883.JPG European Speakers Small speakers such as these are common in very small buildings ans small shops. That said, you can find them in larger applications too (such as Briscoes in Porirua, which uses three of them on the wall of a big warehouse-type shop). These generally come from companies in the UK. Pertronic, Wormald and others all offer these sounders. DSCN5212.JPG DSCN4948.JPG DSCN5218.JPG DSCN5217.JPG DSCN5608.JPG DSCN5605.JPG DSCN5606.JPG DSCN5215.JPG Old Horn An Old I found, which is very similar to the above horns, but has a differnt back. DSCN4857.JPG DSCN4858.JPG Old Guardian/Vigilant Speakers Some rather uncommon old speakers.....they are VERY loud! I think these are quite old, and I suspect that many of them have been replaced in a number locations. DSCN4846.JPG DSCN4670.JPG DSCN4896.JPG DSCN4881.JPG DSCN4931.JPG DSCN4932.JPG Bells Not many places have fire bells any-more, as standard alarms sound shave been required in NZ since 2003. A few old systems still use bells. A lot of schools also use bells, and they are used as the main school bell as well as for fires. Modern Fire Alarm speakers can be programmed with a computer-generated school bell sound to emulate this. Click Here to here it. (My school had this sound!). DSCN5196.JPG DSCN5197.JPG DSCN5198.JPG DSCN5199.JPG DSCN5200.JPG DSCN5201.JPG DSCN5202.JPG DSCN5203.JPG DSCN5204.JPG DSCN5205.JPG DSCN5206.JPG DSCN5207.JPG DSCN5208.JPG DSCN5209.JPG DSCN5210.JPG DSCN5484.JPG DSCN4924.JPG Light & Strobes The idea of having strobe lights on Fire Alarms is really only a thing in North America. However, I have found one set of American Strobes made by System Sensor, installed on a Pertronic System. These are strobes only - the actual alarms are ceiling speakers. Some places have flashing red lights included in their fire alarm system (offered bgy Pertronic) for the hearing impaired. System Sensor Strobes These are made in the USA by System sensor. DSCN4941.JPG DSCN4942.JPG Flashing Red Lights These are just typical, cheap lights with a coloured lens. DSCN4914.JPG DSCN4917.JPG DSCN4894.JPG DSCN4868.JPG